Les Expressions
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Hermione ? Qu’est ce qu’il a voulu dire par ‘avoir la banane’ ? Heu… Et bien… Et c’est à ce moment là que les explications sur les expressions moldus commencèrent… RW x BZ


Titre : Les expressions.

Autateresse : Keyko-san.

Source : Harry Potter.

Disclamer : Tout à JK Rowling, rien à moi !

Résumé : « Hermione ? » « Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire par 'avoir la banane' ? » « Heu… Et bien… » Et c'est à ce moment là que les explications sur les expressions moldus commencèrent… RW x BZ

Paring : Ron x Blaise (On se refait pas, hein ?) et sous entendu de HPDM.

Rating : K+ (même si parfois mon langage est bizarre…)

Genre : Romance et Tentative d'humour.

Note : Bonne lecture (mot : Banane ! de Fée…)

_**Les expressions.**_

Ron, Hermione et Harry étaient en train de discuter sur le prochain match de Quidditch quand soudainement Draco arriva dans la grande salle. Il était souriant et semblait d'excellente humeur.

_**« Il a dû faire un sal coup à quelqu'un ! Se dit Ron. »**_

Il tenta de reprendre la conversation avec Harry mais celui-ci suivait des yeux Draco. Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Lui sortait aussi avec quelqu'un… Avait-il la même tête d'imbécile quand son amour était dans les parages ? Sur Harry il le voyait souvent « ce petit sourire particulièrement intelligent. » de l'amoureux transit… Et une fois que Harry avait Draco en tête, plus moyens de lui parler ! Le rouquin soupira.

« Et bien… Il a la banane aujourd'hui ! Dit Harry en souriant. Vous m'excusez ? Je vais aller le voir ! »

Harry partit rejoindre Draco, celui-ci une fois qu'il vit Harry, partit le rejoindre en dehors de la grande salle. Ron resta alors perplexe.

« Hermione ?

-Oui quoi ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire par 'avoir la banane' ? Je n'ai pas vu Draco manger de banane…

-Heu… Et bien… C'est une expression moldue !

-Qui veut dire ?

-Ben ça veut dire : être souriant.

-Mais pourquoi ? »

Hermione ferma les yeux pour essayer de trouver une explication puis elle vit une banane dans le panier à fruit. Elle la mit à l'horizontal sous le nez de Ron.

« A quoi ça te fait penser ?

-A une banane…

-Mais non ! Regarde : C'est un sourire !

-Si tu le dis… Dit Ron en haussant les épaules, regrettant tout à coup sa question. »

Dean se mêla alors de la conversation :

« Y a aussi : Avoir la patate !

-Quoi ? Pourquoi la patate ?

-C'est avoir de l'énergie ! Quand on dit : j'ai la patate aujourd'hui ! C'est comme quand on a la pêche ! Dit Seamus.

-La pêche ? Pourquoi la pêche ? Demanda Ron.

-On ne sait pas ! C'est comme ça ! Dit Dean. Il y aussi : ressembler à une asperge.

-Hein ?

-C'est quand t'es grand et maigre !

-Mais alors pourquoi on dit pas : Grand et maigre ? Demanda Ron qui ne comprenait vraiment pas les moldus.

-Se foutre de la poire de quelqu'un !

-… La poire ? Demanda Ron. Bon là ça suffit ! Il était question de banane et maintenant on parle de poire ! »

Il était de plus en plus en colère et ne comprenait rien à ce qui se disait.

« Quand on est une bonne poire et qu'on se fiche de notre poire c'est qu'on est très naïf et qu'on se fiche de nous ! Dit Seamus.

-Il y a aussi : il se fiche de ma pomme !

-C'est pareil que la poire !

-Mais… Une poire ça n'a rien à voir avec une pomme ! Bougonna Ron.

-Le cornichon !

-Quoi le cornichon ? Dit Ron.

-Ben un cornichon c'est un crétin !

-… Mais sont complètement barjots ces moldus ! S'écria-t-il.

-Puis il y a aussi… »

Ron se leva, il en avait marre ! Ils se fichaient de lui parce qu'il ne comprenait pas le langage moldu avec leurs patates, leurs bananes et leurs poires ? Et bien ils n'avaient qu'à se foutre de la « pomme » de quelqu'un d'autre ! En plus il trouvait ça ridicule d'avoir la banane et d'être une bonne poire qu'on traitait de cornichon… Et puis zut il y comprenait rien ! Il partit en bougonnant, vexé et embêté… C'est alors qu'il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses yeux et une voix bien connue lui dire à l'oreille :

« Devine qui c'est ! »

Il se retourna ravi, et embrassa Blaise. Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire.

« Je te sens énervé ? Qu'est ce qu'ils s'est passé ?

-C'est Dean et Seamus qui m'embêtent ! J'ai demandé pour la banane de Malfoy à Hermione et eux ils en ont profité pour me parler de patates, de pêches, d'asperges, de poires, de pommes et de cornichons ! Et moi je comprenais rien…

-Qu'est ce que t'as demandé au sujet de la banane de Malfoy ? Demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils, il n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

-Harry a dit que : Malfoy avait la banane et Hermione a dit que c'était parce qu'il était souriant… Que les moldus utilisent des « expressions » et que l'une d'elle c'est : avoir la banane ! Et avoir la banane c'est sourire… Dit Ron avec un air concentré.

-Ha… Moi j'en connais qu'une d'expression avec banane !

-Ha ? C'est quoi ? Demanda Ron surpris.

-Je l'ai entendu dans une chanson qui passait à tue tête du côté moldu, un jour… Ça disait : Quand soudain derrière elle surgit le célèbre King Kong… Il a la bave aux lèvres et la banane comme un canon !

-La banane comme un canon ? C'est quoi encore ? Il a mit sa banane diriger vers elle à la façon d'un _rélvover_el moldu ?

-C'est : revolver ! Et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ça que ça veut dire… Je pense que ça a un sens un peu plus imagé… Tu veux que je te le montre ? Demanda Blaise avec un petit sourire pervers.

-Oui d'accord ! Dit Ron qui ne comprenait pas.

-Je pense que pour ça nous devrions être seul tous les deux…

-Ha ? Pourquoi ?

-Je vais te montrer ! »

Blaise rigola un peu et entraîna son rouquin dans une salle de classe vide… Et bien… Pour lui apprendre ce que voulait dire cette expression imagée !

_Fin !_

**Keyko-san : Pour ceux que ça intéresse… La chanson c'est : Mona Lisa Klaxon de Jacques Higelin (combien l'avait reconnue ? XD). Comme la chanson est vraiment dingue… Je ne sais pas si King Kong utilise sa banane façon revolver ou si c'est bien une expression imagée… Vous en pensez quoi ? XD. Je me suis éclatée à écrire cette fic. Ça faisait un moment que l'idée me trottait dans la tête… Je m'en suis enfin exorcisée.**

**Comment vous avez trouvé ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

**Bisou à tous,**

**Keyko-san.**


End file.
